A reagent preparing device capable of preparing the reagent from a plurality of different liquids is conventionally known (see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,056).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,056 discloses a reagent preparing device including a reagent quantifying tank for accommodating a high concentration reagent, a pure water quantifying tank for accommodating pure water, a preparing tank, connected to the reagent quantifying tank and the pure water quantifying tank, for preparing a reagent, a storage tank, connected to the preparing tank, for accommodating the prepared reagent, and a supply tank, connected to the storage tank, for waiting for the supply of reagent to a measurement section. The reagent preparing device prepares the reagent by supplying the high concentration reagent quantified to a predetermined amount and the pure water quantified to a predetermined amount to the preparing tank, and stirring the same in the preparing tank. After the reagent preparation is completed, all reagents prepared in the preparing tank is transferred to the storage tank. Thereafter, when the transfer of the prepared reagent is completed, the preparation of the reagent is resumed. The reagent is stored in the storage tank by repeating such operation.
However, the reagent preparing device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,056 is demanded to increase the amount of reagent prepared within a predetermined time.